


小宠是怎样上位的🤭🔟铁虫🚘

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭🔟铁虫🚘

   “抱歉美女们，我来接我的小助手了。”  
他们三人走向反方向时，戴墨镜的男人从后面搂住了Peter的肩，引得两个女孩同时看向他。  
“Mr.Stark！”  
不知道谁大叫了一声，大家的视线越来越聚集过来。  
在所有人反应过来之前，Peter对两位女孩作了个抱歉的手势，拉住男人的手就往回跑，灵活地穿过围拢过来的人群，顺利上车逃跑。  
两人以超英的身手勉强摆脱了追踪，没有敢单独吃饭，Tony败兴而归。

“嗯⋯Mr.Stark，”男孩犹豫了好久，带着忐忑望向餐桌对面的男人。  
“Kid，我想你应该换个方式称呼我了。”男人放下刀叉，擦完嘴角，微微前倾专注地看着Peter。  
想到被男人各种欺负，男孩从头到脚都红透了，他猜他头顶已经冒烟了⋯  
“我⋯我⋯”虽然在心里已经偷偷喊过各种亲蜜的称呼，但当着男人的面，他的勇气不知道跑哪里旅行去了🤣🤣🤣  
“我叫不出来⋯”肩膀耷拉下来，后面似乎配上了一堆从上往下的半墙黑线为背景。  
男人看到有两只长耳朵垂下的画面，不自觉地伸手揉了揉那个发顶。  
“慢慢来吧。”他说。这事不急。  
“现在我们来谈谈另一件事情。”男人说着，手指下滑到他肩膀，稍微用力，带着男孩站起来向外走。  
“你可从来没告诉过我，你在学校这么受小女生欢迎。”  
“没有啊。”Peter抬起头，用亮晶晶的眼睛奇怪地看着Tony，“什么受欢迎？”  
“Damn it！”男人望着天轻咒了一句。  
这种不自觉的天真会引来狼的，我的小宝贝！  
“你愿意以后和她们保持适度的距离吗，Mr.Parker？”男人忍着嫉妒，尽量控制自己说得委婉些。  
“为什么？她们都那么善良，而且我们又没有做什么？”男孩眨着无邪的大眼睛，纯洁的完全不明白男人在表达什么意愿。  
“⋯”男人不知道该说什么。  
面对那张脸，他怎么说得出我不许你跟别人说话这种幼稚可笑的话！  
“你⋯会愿意看到⋯一左一右两个美女在我左右聊着天哈哈大笑吗？”电梯里，男人把男孩逼到角落，两手撑墙俯视他。  
男孩的脸色慢慢苍白，“Mr.Potts⋯ ”他紧抿的唇也血色全无。  
男人心抽疼了一下。  
“我已经按你要求和她谈了。”  
结果呢？男孩用他的大眼睛渴求着答案，然后惊觉自己这样做不太好，又低下头。  
“我们和平分手了。”男人靠近他，轻嗅他的发，“在你叫我放你进去的第二天⋯”  
“我才没有叫你放我进去！”Peter红着脸辩解，不愿自己那点小心思见光。  
“那你想我把心打开干什么？”男人的脸从他的发际移到脸颊，“你想我放谁进去？  
“我⋯是我对不起她⋯”男孩抬头用闪耀水光的眼神对上男人，“我⋯想你放我进去。”我一个人⋯  
“现在你进来了。”男人认真地与他对视，“你并没有对不起谁。就像你一早发现的那样，我和她的问题并非刚刚存在。”  
“不过，的确是你促使我下定决心去了断的。”男人把双手搭上男孩的肩膀，“你知道，我是认真的想等到你成年的。可是⋯面对这么好的你如果还能忍住，我只能怀疑自己不是男人。”  
被紧紧拥进怀里抱离地面，Peter看着电梯门打开，然后在身后阂上。  
“Peter Parker，你是我的初恋。”  
被放到沙发上的男孩震惊地看着男人，那人只温柔微笑着抚摸他的头发，像对待艺术品。  
“活到今天对你说这句话我很不甘心。”男人在他面前单膝跪地，双手温柔地捧起他的脸。“可是不说明白你又不懂。我不能忍受你身边有任何人，你只能看着我一个人！”  
男孩的心跳失速。  
“没有⋯没有别人。”他知道男人没有安全感，但亲耳听到还是心疼又感动。  
“一直⋯只有你。”男孩俯身亲吻了他的额头，“我会永远守护你。”  
“你会怪我这几天强迫你⋯”  
Peter羞红了脸捂住他的嘴一直摇头。  
“那你身体有没有不舒服？”  
男人舔了他的手心，吓得他立马缩回去说No。  
“真的？”男人锁定了男孩的视线，星光在他眼底璀璨，“证明给我看。”  
“怎么证明⋯”Peter被吸引住了全部心神，他完全不能自拔。  
“脱下裤子让我看看。”男人凑到他耳边低喃。  
Peter全无反抗地去解自己的裤子，脱到腿弯忽然红着脸反应过来，匆匆又想穿回去。  
“你果然是不喜欢我⋯”  
男人幽怨的话语飘进耳朵， 他狠狠心，自暴自弃地用脚蹬掉了裤子，双膝都在发抖。  
男人的手顺着雪白的小腿摸上膝盖，顶着轻微的压力抬起男孩的大腿，寸寸向内侧延伸。  
Peter早就移开了视线，被男人的步步紧逼仰倒向沙发背，身下的小家伙诚实地颤微微地直面男人。  
笑声从Tony鼻腔溢出，低沉好听。  
Peter捂住自己胯间，尴尬得想哭。  
“他喜欢我。”Tony分开他的手，温柔地像握手一样握住他的分身，“Hi，guy，I love you。”  
“Mr.Stark！”少年简直羞愤欲绝。  
“只是打个招呼而已，”男人欺身而上，亲吻了他的唇，“还好他很精神。”  
手指已经一路到了后面紧闭的小嘴。  
“我要进去看看它。”  
少年自暴自弃地捂住快熟透了的脸。  
Tony轻松地把白晳的腿架上自己的肩，轻轻爱抚着那紧闭的小嘴，侧首亲吻他大腿内侧，感觉到Peter在颤抖却没有躲开。  
“Pet，乖宝贝，你真美。”  
舌尖沿着大腿一路上前落在挺立的小Peter顶端。  
Peter屏息到心跳都快停了。不知道是害怕还是期待，全身都在发抖。  
男人并没有让他久等，温柔地用唇舌弄哭了他。让他全没注意衣物的离去。  
在里面外面前面后面同时被刺激到不能自已时，男人握住了他根部，阻止了即将降临的极乐。  
“告诉我你属于谁？”  
“⋯！”Peter咬住唇用泪光中的眼珠难以置信地望着男人，他居然还在他里面恶意地戳刺敏感点！  
“难道你更喜欢那两位小美女？”男人咬住他右边胸口的小粉红用舌尖不紧不慢地划圈。  
“没有⋯”惊呼从少年喉间艰难地挤出。“只有你⋯”  
“你在说什么？”男人挑眉向他抛了个媚眼，放开那个被磨得艳红挺立的小点点，“是在反驳我吗，Mr.Parker？”  
“唔⋯你坏⋯”  
被咬住左胸让男孩惊呼了一声。暴满的情欲急需宣泄，泪水被逼出眼眶。  
“说你是我的⋯”男人舔掉了他的泪水，在他耳边轻轻呢喃。  
“我一直都是你的呀！”少年咬着唇委屈得哭泣出声来。  
男人笑了。抽出手指，将他大腿分得更开，一举深入直指他最敏感的区域。  
Peter哭喊着被翻身压住，一腿悬空，这是他最刺激的体位，不断进出积累的快感和掐住不能射的欲望把他全身激成粉红色，稍一碰触就颤抖不止。而他的内里更是抽搐着紧紧吸吮男人，让他得到了至上的体验。  
“我怎么会这么幸运！”男人仰起性感的颈线，汗水从额头流下，情色地在下巴被动作撞飞，落到少年白晳细致的后背，一路下滑到身体相接的地方。  
“Mr⋯Mr.Stank！”  
少年的腿已经抖到撑不起身体，他眼前亮起了白芒，内外一致的抖动终于让男人射进了他的深处，而他被允许战栗地射向了沙发。  
男人捞过他汗湿的发烙下一吻，抱起失去意识的小爱人走进卧室。  
爱上一个人会失控，原来那些电影和书籍都是真的。  
但是这感觉似乎也不坏。


End file.
